Leaving you Behind
by Junjofangirl18
Summary: Rin is a new girl who just came to M university. At first glance Misaki thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Without realizing it Misaki quickly develops a crush for Rin. Will Misaki's small crush turn into something bigger and cause him to leave Usagi San forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys it's me, junjofangirl18 or Maysen. I want to be a writer when I get older and I want to be really sad writer. So I decided why not start while I'm young (speaking of being young I'm turning 13 on June 15, just so you know.) Well here is my super sad story. Unlike my other stories this one is going to have chapters. So I hope you enjoy, please review when you're done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica all ownership rightfully belongs to the amazing Shungiku Nakamura.

Leaving you behind

Misaki stared out the window as he tried to block out Miyagi sensie's lectures. This was the first time he would much rather be at home with Usagi San than be at school. He could feel himself drifting off even more until he heard the door to the classroom open rapidly. All the students turned their head to see a flushed face girl standing in the door way. She had long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was skinny and tall. Misaki couldn't take his eyes off the astonishingly beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry sensie for being late for class; this is my first day so please excuse my absence." The girl said while bowing.

Misaki watched as the girl came and sat next to him. He felt his face become redder at the sight of her tight shirt. She turned her head towards him and smiled. Misaki smiled back as he watched her unpack her things.

"My names Rin, What's yours?" Rin asked with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh um, I'm Misaki Takahashi." He said while trying to keep himself together. It wasn't very often that girls talked to him.

Rin smiled again and went on to tell Misaki all about herself. He learned that she was from America and came to Tokyo to go to M university. She must have been nervous because she talked a lot. Rin was sweet and was always showing Misaki kindness throughout the whole class period. When Misaki didn't understand something Rin was there to explain. Misaki couldn't get over how beautiful the girl was. He almost wanted to lean over and give her a deep kiss on the mouth, almost like the way Usagi kissed him.

Misaki suddenly felt guilty. He was dating Usagi, they had been dating for three years now. And here he was falling head over heels for some girl he just met. He was in love with Usagi, he was gay….. right? Misaki yelled at himself in his head, was English class really the time to be thinking about his sexuality.

Soon the bell rang and Misaki and Rin quickly grabbed their things and walked out the door. They walked to the front gate together and engaged in a friendly conversation. They talked about their life outside of school. When they reached the front gate they were greeted with a tired looking Usagi.

"Misaki there you are, where have you been. And who is this girl?" Usagi asked with a jealous look on his face.

"Usagi san I told you I would walk!" Misaki yelled "This is Rin by the way, she's new to my school." The younger man said while gesturing to the smiling blonde girl.

Usagi didn't feel like having a meet and greet with a girl he didn't even care about so he told Misaki to say his goodbyes so they could leave. Misaki hesitantly turned around and said goodbye to Rin. Honestly this was the first time he had actually wanted to stay near a girl. But since he didn't want to look like a weirdo stalker person he just said his goodbyes and got in the car.

Usagi looked over at his younger lover. Misaki had been acting different when he came to pick him up. Usagi was interested in knowing what was bothering his beloved. He watched as Misaki stared out the window with a light blush planted on his cheeks.

"Misaki did something happen today, you seem really quiet" Usagi asked while laying a hand on Misaki's leg. He was surprised when Misaki quickly pushed it off and scooted farther away from the older man.

"I-Its nothing Usagi San, I just had a stressful day today that's all" Misaki said halfheartedly.

"Why? Was that Rin girl bothering you?'" Usagi asked. He was shocked when Misaki exploded with anger.

"OF COURSE NOT! RIN HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO ME USAGI SAN! AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK BAD ABOUT HER, DO YOU HEAR ME USAGI SAN!" Misaki yelled at his boyfriend. He soon regretted getting so angry.

Usagi was happy when they finally reached the penthouse and he could get out of the car and away from an angry Misaki. He never expected his beloved to flip on him so suddenly, especially over something as pointless as a girl. He didn't understand until his mind was suddenly hit with horrible answers.

"Misaki do you have a crush on this girl?"

AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. I got this idea because in sad fanfiction people always make Usagi do something mean like cheat on Misaki or abuse him so I decide to switch some stuff around. Please review and tell me things you liked and disliked about the first chapter. Well I'm going to go to bed now because it 2 in the morning.

Junjofangirl18 out


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys it's me again with chapter 2. I thought about saving writing until the weekend but I don't have a real life or friends so this gave me something to do. I'm really into this story. I already hate Rin a lot. I can tell I'm gonna make her a huge bitch in this story. I hate it when women have to come and fuck everything thing for perfectly good yaoi couples. Well I hope you like chapter 2, remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica.

Leaving you behind

Chapter 2

Usagi listened as Misaki took a shower. He smiled when he thought he heard his beloved singing. Misaki was the most precious thing in the world to him, and without even noticing it some stupid girl was stealing his heart away. Usagi heard Misaki open the bathroom door and come walking down the hallway. The older man was lying on his bed when he heard Misaki walk in.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Misaki asked, he was truly concerned with his lover. Usagi hadn't acted this weird since the incident with his brother.

"Misak…. Will you come lay next to me?" the writer said with a hopeful voice. Misaki didn't want to let his lover down so he just hesitantly walked over and laid down next to Usagi. He felt a strong pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist.

Misaki remembered back to earlier that night when Usagi asked him if he had a crush on Rin. Misaki had avoided the question and said he needed to take a shower. Ever since then Usagi had been acting weird, he had immediately gone to his room and made no effort to try and touch Misaki. This worried the younger man beyond belief. Could his Usagi san really be angry with him over something as stupid as having a friend that was a girl? The thought of Rin made Misaki smile. She had such natural beauty that it made it hard to forget about her. Rin was pretty with her clothes on, but misaki began to wonder what she would look like with her clothes off.

Usagi moved his hands to creep their way up Misaki's shirt to his firm chest. He hoped that Misaki had avoided the question about Rin because he found it stupid. The older man smiled when he saw that Misaki made no effort to move his hands away. His younger lover seemed to be in a complete daze. The writer brought his hand down to Misaki's pants and slipped his hand inside. Misaki, who felt the hand in his pants immediately left his daze and was brought back to reality.

"Usagi San what the fuck are you doing; get your hand out of my pants!" The younger man yelled while slapping the muscular arm.

"And why should I Misaki? You seemed to be enjoying it just a few seconds ago; you had a very pleasurable look on your face." Usagi said while smirking.

"Well I wasn't thinking about you, god you're an asshole. Why do you have to be so full of yourself all the fucking time? And do you want to know something; I wouldn't have had sex with you anyways. Hell the only reason I've been with you these past three years is because I live with you and you practically force me!" Misaki yelled out, he was saying so many mean things about Usagi. He was calling Usagi an asshole when in actual fact he was being the asshole.

Usagi wasn't the kind of person to yell at someone he really cared about, but Misaki was being a dick and hurting his feelings more than anyone had ever hurt them before. He was angry and if Misaki had the right to say selfish, mean things to him then he should be able to do it too.

"Why don't you just leave then Misaki?! If you hate being with me so much then why are you still here?! Is this the only reason your together with me, so you can break my heart and play with my mind just like your brother did?!"

The mention of his brother almost made Misaki want to cry. How could Usagi ever compare him to his oblivious brother? Unlike Takahiro, Misaki could tell when someone was in love with them. Misaki never wanted to hurt Usagi the way his brother did. But yet here he was saying all these heartless, selfish things that weren't true.

"Misaki…. I'm sorry I never meant to compare you too your brother, I was just angry that's all. Please forgive me, I know your just taking your frustration out on me because your stress out at school." Usagi said with a caring, calm voice. Usagi didn't want to fight; he didn't want to hurt Misaki's feelings.

Misaki looked at his older lover. Even after Misaki had said all those mean things, usagi was still worried about him. He didn't deserve a lover as sweet, and kind, and gentle as Usagi. But misaki wasn't angry or frustrated because of school, he was confused with himself. He didn't know what he felt anymore. One minute he was thinking about Rin with her clothes off, and then another he wanted to hug his lover.

"Usagi…. I don't want to hurt you anymore. That's why I think we should break up." Misaki said slowly while trying to hold back tears.

"What. Misaki what is this about, I'm not angry with you and you didn't hurt me. I swear I just said those things because I was in the moment. Misaki I love you" The older man said quickly after he digested his lover's heart breaking words.

"I'm really sorry Usagi san but I don't think I'm gay. I think I've just been pretending for our sake." The younger man said quietly.

"B-But Misaki we've been together for three years now. We have had sex dozens of times; you told me you loved me. How the hell could you possibly be straight after all that?"

Misaki stared at his beloved, not knowing what to say. He didn't know if he was making the right or wrong choice. The only reason he was breaking up with Usagi san was because of Rin. Misaki wanted to see what it was like to have sex with a woman, to be in control. After thinking he was gay for three years the whole idea of being sexually attracted to a woman was weird. He no longer thought about Usagi during his free time. He had only met Rin that day but he was already having sexual fantasizes about her. He didn't start having day dreams about Usagi San till way after they got in a relationship, and even those fantasies weren't as graphic as the ones about Rin.

"Listen Usagi san, I can't explain it right now but I promise I will get around to it. For right now why don't you go to bed?" Misaki said sadly while looking at his feet. The younger man was about to walk away when he heard the older man say something.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Misaki. Why can't you love me Misaki?" The college student watched as Usagi began to cry silently. His hair was covering his eyes and you could see tears run down his cheeks. Misaki couldn't look any longer. He covered his ears and ran up to his room, leaving Usagi alone calling out his name.

Misaki knew he needed to get out of the apartment as soon as possible, so he picked up the phone and grabbed a slip of paper from his bag. The piece of paper had Rin's number on it; she had given it to him during English class. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Rin, was wondering if I could stay at your house for a few days. Something happened with my landlord and I don't feel like worrying about him" Misaki was happy that Rin was so eager to help, yet he already felt so lonely inside as he thought about being away from Usagi san. But he knew this was better for him and Usagi San.

AN: Thanks for reading chapter 2. I can already feel the hatred for Rin building up in my chest. I actually really liked how I made Misaki turn into an asshole in this chapter. If you're really confused why misaki broke up with usagi then you're reading the story correctly. Honestly Misaki doesn't even know why he's breaking up with Usagi san; he's just really confused right now. I can't decide who I want to make suffer the most in the end of the story. Or should I make it be a happy ending? Give me your opinion in a review. I promise I'll update soon.

Junjofangirl18 out


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys I'm back. I'm really excited for this chapter. In this chapter the readers will finally get to see what a huge bitch Rin is. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also is anyone going to the Backstreet boy concert in St. Louis or OMG-con in Paducah? If you are let me know and maybe I'll try and find you and glomp you. Well here is chapter 3, please review when done.

Disclaimer: I don't own junjo romantic.

Leaving you behind

Chapter 3

Misaki knocked on Rin's door. He blushed when the door opened to her smiling face; he thought she had a wonderful smile.

"Misaki Chan, welcome please come in and make yourself at home" Rin said as she took Misaki's bags into her living room area.

"Rin do you live alone?" Misaki asked as he noticed the house seemed quite

"Yes, my family lives in America so I had to save the money up myself to get an apartment here" She said as she grabbed Misaki a cup of tea. "Where do your parents live Misaki Chan?"

Misaki felt his face fall as he heard Rin ask that question. This was one of those moments when Misaki would love to grab Usagi's hand for comfort. But he decided just to forget about Usagi and tell her the story.

"When I was eight my parents got in a car accident and died. I asked them to drive home as fast as they could even though it was storming, so I kind of think it's my fault." Misaki said his voice getting softer with each word.

"It probably was your fault, you seem like the kind of person that would bring people trouble and misfortune" Rin said quickly.

Despite Rin speaking so quickly Misaki still caught what she said. His eyes got wide as he digested the words. Usagi would never dare say such hurtful words. Misaki felt like crying, no one had ever made him feel so sad and horrible inside. He looked back at Rin with a sad and face and Rin quickly tried to cover up her mistake of words, even though she meant every word.

"Misaki Chan I was just joking. I bet you bring great fortune to people, and it was defiantly not your fault that your parents died" Rin said as she handed Misaki his cup of tea and rubbed his back.

Misaki decided to forgive Rin for what she had said. Rin was a sweet girl after all and probably was just joking.

"Well Rin I think I'm going to go to sleep. It's pretty late and we have school tomorrow. And my landlord might call looking for me, and if he does just hand me the phone I need to apologize to him" Misaki said as he lay down on the couch and covered himself up with a blanket. Rin nodded her head as she listened to Misaki's request. She wondered how Misaki's landlord managed to get her hose phone number.

Rin left the room and went to her bedroom. She smiled insanely in her bedroom mirror. She picked up the picture of Misaki she had cut out from the yearbook. S he kissed the picture as she whispered creepily to herself.

"Misaki you will be mine. It won't be hard for me to steal your heart away considering you already think I look pretty" She whispered to herself while staring at the picture. She then walked into the living room where she had a cute little Misaki passed out on her couch. She walked over and stroked Misaki's face. Her hand began to run down his body and reached his crotch where she slowly began to rub it. Misaki shifted uncomfortably and whimpered someone's name as he tried to push the hand away in his sleep.

"Usagi san….. Not now I'm trying to sleep" Misaki whimpered cutely in his sleep, this made Rin chuckle as she removed her hand. Just then she heard the phone ring, this also made her chuckle as she realized how well Misaki knew his so called landlord even though it was obvious they were lovers.

"Hello, this is Rin" The blonde girl said lustfully as she answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Usami Akihiko and I was wondering if my lover Misaki Takahashi might be staying at your house?'" Usagi asked desperately. He wanted to know where Misaki went and why he did it. Usagi hadn't meant anything he said about Misaki leaving.

"Oh yes Misaki is staying at my place, unfortunately though he can't speak with you right now" Rin said as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Oh really and why the hell is that!" Usagi said as his voice got louder and he felt himself growing angrier.

"The reason is, your cute little Misaki is horny and begging to fuck me right now. I wouldn't want to disappoint the little brat so if you'll excuse me I need to get back to giving him a blowjob. Then we're going to have hot messy sex, and he's going to like it so much more than when he did it with you" Rin hissed into the phone. A devilish smile spread across her face when she heard the phone drop. She hung the phone up knowing her biggest problem was removed. Now all that was left was to get Misaki into bed with her so that he could "accidently" get her pregnant.

Misaki however had no idea these sick plans were going through Rin's head. If only he had been awake he would have seen how messed up and fucking creepy Rin really was. And because of Rin's lies Usagi was now huddled up on the floor of his apartment crying his eyes out. He felt as if he had died a little inside. Usagi thought he knew and understood Misaki, but apparently he was wrong. Out of anger, frustration and depression Usagi reached into the kitchen drawer and pulled out a sharp knife. He quickly dragged the knife across his wrist, letting read pool over his cut and onto the floor.

AN: USAGI SAN NO ! Damn you Rin why do you have to be such a fucked up little bitch. Hopefully I don't kill Usagi but my mind will have to decide that. I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter will be about. I bet a lot of you were wondering why Rin wants Misaki to get her pregnant, and I promise you will find out soon enough. I feel so bad for Usagi san and Misaki. Why can't they just be happy? I showed me 8 year old brother Junjo Romantica and he asked why they couldn't just be happy without any complications XD He's going to be a future yaoi fanboy. Well I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me something you would like to see. Should I make akihiko die? Just tell me in your review. Well I'm going to go to bed now.

Junjofangirl18 out


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys it's me again with a new chapter. School is finally out so ill be writing many more stories and updating a lot more. After chapter 3 a lot of you realized what a fucked up bitch Rin was. And I promise I won't kill akihiko after a bunch of you freaked out. So here is chapter 4, I really hope you enjoy. I will probably be updating tomorrow too because I'm going on a road trip. Be sure to drop a review after reading, enjoy. Also sorry if this chapter gets really sad I'm listening to Hollywood undead so it's only to be expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

Leaving you behind

Chapter 4

Akihiko just stood there and watched as the crimson colored liquid leaked from the cut on his wrist and fell to the floor. He had never understood why so many people cut themselves but now he understood, it felt as if the pain was leaking from you along with the blood. Fortunately Akihiko didn't cut deep enough to kill him, but just enough to feel relief. Akihiko wasn't one to cry often, and he wasn't about to start. He wanted to stay strong and not fall.

"Sensie open the door right now, your manuscript is due today you bastard" Eri aikawa could be heard through the apartment front door. She sounded just as angry as usual, that much of meant she hadn't heard the news about him and Misaki. Then again it was twelve in the morning so who would of heard?

"Go away I don't feel like writing today, I don't feel like doing anything today" Akihiko said his voice was very melancholy and down sounding. He didn't expect the red haired women to leave and sure enough she didn't. But aikawa happened to notice the sad tone Akihiko had in his voice and started to get very concerned. "Is something wrong sensie, if you want to talk about it I would be happy to listen?"

As akihiko heard these words he felt himself stand up and go to unlock the door. He wanted to talk to somebody, to tell them all about what happened so that he felt like he wasn't holding in a dirty little secret. As the door swung open the concerned red haired women marched in and demanded to know what was wrong with her sensie. When akihiko heard her call him hers he totally flipped.

"Don't you call me yours, I'm not yours. I only belong to one person and that is Misaki. Do you understand me Aikawa!?" The man yelled with a serious face. Aikawa was now very worried; she had never seen Akihiko so upset or angry. Aikawa looked around and noticed Misaki wasn't in the room,she thought he could have been asleep but usally whenever Akihiko was in a room so was Misaki.

The woman suddenly started to assume the worst. Had Misaki died? Did he and Akihiko get in a fight? Was Misaki taken back by his brother? All these horrible thoughts started to flow through her head but only one was even close to right. Akihiko looked stressed out, scared, and lonely. Aikawa couldn't stand to see her Sensie this way, but things only seemed to get worse. That was when Aikawa looked to the floor to see the knife and blood.

"S-Sensie why is there blood and a knife on the floor, you didn't kill Misaki did you?!'" Aikawa asked with a frightened expression and a squeaky voice. 'Oh god what if I'm next!' The editor began to wonder in her head.

"NO OF COURSE I DIDN'T MURDER MISAKI" Akihiko yelled at his editor. He couldn't even believe that she would think such a thing. Akihiko wasn't sad because he hurt Misaki, he was sad because Misaki had hurt him. The older man was always so worried and so cautious to hurt his younger lover, but in the end it was the young innocent Misaki that had broken his heart. Maybe it was just a trait that ran in the Takahashi family to hurt Akhiko.

"Then where's Misaki, and why is there blood on the floor? Aikawa asked again, breaking Akihiko from his heart breaking thoughts. Aikawa looked into the man's lavender eyes; they were filled with so much hurt.

"Aikawa, did Misaki ever mention that he liked a girl from school to you?" Akihiko asked his editor and she began to notice that he was dodging her question.

"Um no, Misaki never told me about anything like that, besides he's dating you sensie." Aikawa said not expecting to see Akihiko burst into tears. She watched as three tears strolled down his face. She walked over to give the younger man a hug, but stopped when he put a hand in front of her.

"Misaki left me. He told me he isn't gay. He's fucking the girl he likes from school right now." Akihiko said bluntly before picking up the knife. "I didn't kill Misaki, I only cut myself. But it's not that big of a deal it didn't even hurt" Akihiko stared at the gaping women.

"S-Sensie I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Misaki left you." Aikawa said with a hand over her mouth. But then she suddenly turned angry. "But…THAT'S NO REASON TO FUCKING CUT YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE" The older woman yelled as she ran towards the older man with tears teaming down her face. She then forced Akihiko into a hug, holding him close as she cried. She heard a few sniffles from the older man but no tears; she knew it wasn't because he didn't care but because he was trying to be strong.

"So is Misaki really fucking some horny, bitchy, perky college student girl" Aikawa asked, chuckling as she realized that she was making fun of her own mysterious kind.

"I guess so, that's what the girl Misaki is staying with told me" Akihiko said sadly as he stared at his hands.

"What! You idiot, that doesn't mean anything! Girls will say anything to get other people jealous, that little bitch was probably lying!'" Aikawa exclaimed, standing up quickly and pulling Akihiko up along with her. She dragged the older man out the door.

"Where are we going?" The sliver haired man asked.

"We are going to get your Misaki back!" Aikawa yelled while smiling.

AN: So guys that was chapter 4. I decided to write all about Akihiko in this chapter. I'm really sorry but Misaki and Akihiko will not be getting back together in the next chapter. Im so excited to tell you guys why Rin wants to get pregnant, it's so fucked up! Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure review. I want to know what you thought. I also want to hear some things that you guys want to see happen. I would like to thank all the people who followed and favorite this story. Jfgiojgjgjogg4kjopok (sorry I just fangirled over the Junjo romantica wall scroll on my wall) I'm gonna have a random character conversation now.

Misaki: "Why do you make me such an asshole in this story?"

Me: "Because I don't have any friends and I get bored with life so I write weird fanfictions. Hey what are you getting me for my birthday?"

Misaki: "Wait when is it your birthday?!" *panicking*

Me: "Its june 15 so you still have time to get me something"

Akihiko: "She's turning 13 so she probably wants some shit like One Direction tickets or a Justin Bieber poster."

Me: "I damn right do not! I hate those things; they should be killed with fire."

Misaki: "Hell, you are so evil. Is this the kind of stuff you think about during the day?"

Me: "No I think about Usagi getting you in bed during the day"

Akihiko: "That's also the kind of stuff I think about during the day" *rape face*

Misaki: "Ugh you guys are such perverts!" *stomps away*

AN(again): Okay guys now I'm seriously going to leave. Remember to leave a review. I'm going to go to bed now. I promise ill update soon.

Junjofangirl18 out


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys I'm so excited for this chapter. I was going to wait a few days before uploading chapter 5 but I just couldn't. This chapter is all about Rin and what a weird fucked up bitch she is. You will finally get to see why she wants Misaki to get her pregnant. And just so you don't get confused this is what happened to Rin after the phone call with akihiko. Please leave a review when you're done reading '

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Leaving you behind

Chapter 5

Rin walked away from the phone and sat and watched Misaki sleep for a few more minutes. She knew Misaki would be the perfect subject for her plan. Too many lovers had left Rin, she didn't feel like losing any more. Behind her pretty blue eyes and, silky blonde hair laid a 34 year old woman with problems beyond belief. Rin realized something a very long time ago, she wanted the young boys; the boys that were far too naïve for their own good. But even when Rin lied about her age and played as if she was a young college student, the young boys still got away.

Somehow the young, stupid, naïve, college student boys found out her real age, and then they would leave her. She never understood how all the young boys ended up finding out her real age, but somehow they did. Soon after Rin had dated it least 12 young boys from her town, word started to get out that she was 34 and not 18. This was bad because sometimes Rin felt the need to sleep with a minor, if authorities found out about this she would be put in jail. So Rin fled from her small town in Missouri and decided to move to Japan.

Some people might have called her plan to move halfway across the world drastic but she didn't move just to save her ass. Another big reason why Rin moved to Tokyo was because she wanted to experience new people. She wondered if the young boys in Tokyo were even more naïve then the ones in her small home town. And after finding Misaki and seeing how badly he wanted her, she understood that her hypothesis was correct. The only thing left was for her to get Misaki in bed and "accidently" get pregnant.

As a young child Rin watched as her parents silently hated each other. It was obvious to anyone that her parents were far from in love. One day she asked her Mother why she stayed with her Father if she hated him so much. Her mother told her that they were trying to give their children a good loving family. They would never have stayed together if they didn't have children. It was in that moment that Rin got the impression that if you want a guy that hates to stay with you, that you have to have children.

Being alone was the last thing that Rin wanted. That was why she was so determined to have one of her young boy toys get her pregnant. If this didn't happen they would all just leave her and she would have no other choice but to force them to stay with her. But she would only do that if it was needed.

Suddenly Rin was broken from her thoughts when she heard Misaki squirm on the couch. She looked over and saw Misaki rubbing his eyes in a cute way. He looked over and saw Rin watching him and immediately blushed.

"H-How long have you been watching me?" Misaki asked as he began to get a bit freaked out.

"Only for a few seconds I came in here to get a drink of water and saw how cute you looked while you slept" Rin lied "I couldn't take my eyes of you because you looked so adorable.

Misaki blushed even deeper when he heard those words. He looked up and saw Rin moving closer towards him. Suddenly Rin's lips were on his. Misaki was usually one to enjoy the kisses given to him by Akihiko, but these weren't Akihiko's lips. Misaki didn't fall into complete and udder bliss while Rin kissed him. Instead he just stared wide eyed as he never responded. After a few seconds Rin pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought you looked so cute and I couldn't help myself "Rin said softly as she let her blonde bangs fall over her eyes.

"No I liked the kiss, and I'm glad you kissed me. I thought you looked cute too." Misaki said, stretching the truth out a bit.

"Um Misaki Kun, The real reason I was in here was because I had a nightmare, I can't go back to sleep so I was wondering if …. You would come and sleep in my bed with me." Rin asked as a totally fake blush painted her cheeks.

This question caught Misaki by surprise. Had a girl just invited him into her bed? He felt a little weird when he said yes, but he didn't want to make Rin sleep alone and be scared. He silently stood up and walked out of the living room with Rin. 'What if she asks me to have sex' Misaki wondered and began to panic. 'I've never been on top before; I wouldn't know what to do!' Misaki continued to freak out in his head.

Suddenly Misaki really began to worry. This would be the first time he had slept in someone else bed beside Usagi san's. What if he didn't like it? What if he turned out to still be gay and left Usagi san for nothing? What if Rin asked him to have sex and they did and he didn't like it? Misaki was worried and it only got worse when Rin opened the door to her bedroom and gave him a face that he had learned from Usagi San all too well.

AN: DAMN RIN YOU ARE ONE FUCKED UP BITCH. Well I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Im really sorry it was so short. I want you guys to tell me if you thought this chapter was stupid or not. I feel like the whole background story for Rin is a little out of place. Tell me how you guys feel about Rin now. She's a really weird character. Well I'm going to go clean my room now. I promise I will update soon. Be sure to drop a review.

Junjofangirl18 out


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So guys how did you feel about the last chapter. I know some people freaked out because Rin was older than Akihiko. I was so super excited for that chapter that I ended up uploading 2 chapters in one day! Well now you're going to find out if Misaki falls for Rin's tricks to get him into bed with her. Remember to review for this chapter after you're finished reading. Also I'm really sorry for my bad writing skills and short chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Leaving you behind

Chapter 6

Misaki watched as Rin grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom.

"Misaki , I think you're the cutest thing ever. I just want to touch you and hold you and kiss you" Rin said while sitting Misaki down on the bed.

Misaki knew where this was going, he knew that when Usagi was horny he would tell Misaki how much he loved him and how much he wanted to hold him and kiss him. It wasn't that Misaki didn't like Rin, he just felt like things were moving a little too fast. He and Rin had just met the day before and she had already kissed him. And if he was interpreting g Rin's actions correctly, she wanted to have sex with him. But Misaki was stubborn when it came to any sexual activity even if it was with a girl.

"Um Rin I don't know what you're thinking but I can tell it isn't anything good" Misaki said in almost a whisper as he pulled his hand away from Rin's. This surprised the woman beyond belief. None of her young boy's toys had ever said no to sex the first time. Misaki watched as she stared in disbelief. The green eyed brunet never expected Rin to react so weirdly.

"So Misaki if were thinking the same thing, what your trying to say is you don't want to have sex with me?" Rin asked hoping her hypothesis was incorrect. Surprisingly Misaki just nodded his head yes as a blush spread across his cheeks. He thought that any boy would have said yes if Rin asked them to have sex with her, but to Misaki it just didn't feel right.

Rin was astonished; she had never had anyone say no to her before so this came as a surprise to her. Misaki however looked very pleased and proud of himself for refusing Rin's offer and this angered Rin to no end. She had a feeling that Misaki was going to leave her and she began to get worried. She wondered if she would have to do something drastic to keep Misaki with her.

Suddenly the front door to Rin's apartment swung open to reveal a very hopeful looking Akihiko and an angry looking Aikawa. Misaki saw the two and immediately freaked out, he began to wonder how they found out Rin's address but then again anything could be figured out with the internet.

"Misaki get away from that girl she isn't who she says she is!" Akihiko yelled as he ran over to Misaki. Rin heard the words Akihiko has said, but instead of freaking out she decided to stay calm and try and cover things up.

"Now Usami San that sounds a little ridiculous, don't you think?" Rin said as she reached into her dresser drawer and slowly began to pull something out. "Why would you want to hurt MIsaki with more lies?"

Aikawa walked over and grabbed Misaki's arm and tried to drag him out of Rin's room. "Misaki Chan we need to get out of here, this girl is out of her fucking mind" Aikawa said as he gripped Misaki's arm tihter and pulled harder.

Misaki was very confused; he didn't understand what they meant when they said Rin wasn't who they said she was. It was probably just a dumb scam so that Usagi could get him back. The thought of Usagi lying to him sounded unrealistic, Usagi was one of the most truthful people he knew.

"Aikawa I don't think you're telling the truth, why would Rin lie to me?" Misaki asked as he tried to pull his arm from Aikawa tight grip.

"Misaki she is a fucking 34 year old woman!" Usagi yelled, just as he said the words Rin pulled the gun out from her dresser and pointed it at Usagi and pulled the trigger three times. The bullets shot Usagi in the leg, the arm, and the stomach.

"Usagi san nooo!" Misaki yelled as he quickly ran over to Usagi san.

"Misaki I'm going to call an ambulance, try to keep him from losing as much blood as possible!" Aikawa said before running out of the apartment and calling for help.

Misaki looked over his shoulder at Rin who was standing there with a psychotic smile on her pretty little face. Misaki couldn't believe that he actually had a crush on this girl. He couldn't believe Rin was actually a 34 year old woman. How could he of so easily gotten stuck in her trap.

"You're not going to leave me are you Misaki Chan?" Rin asked with a curious look in her eyes. Misaki no longer could look at Rin the same anymore. She looked so different now; maybe it was because he truly knew what was inside her soul. `

"Rin….. How could you do this? I thought you were my friend!" Misaki yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh but Misaki Chan I had to this because you thought I was your friend, when in reality I wanted to be much more than friends. But I couldn't make you fall in love with me with him in the way" The blonde girl said as she gestured towards Akihiko. "Plus Misaki I didn't hurt Akihiko you did, after all this would have never happened if you just stayed with him and got you feelings together"

Suddenly Aikawa ran back into the apartment. "Misaki why aren't you holding the blood back, Sensie is going to bleed to death!" The red haired woman yelled as she rushed over to Akihiko.

"I-im sorry Aikawa I just got distracted, it's my entire fault this happened" Misaki said as he bagan to cry. Misaki felt himself getting light headed. The last thing he saw was Rin's smirking face before he passed out and hit the floor.

AN: Guys I'm really sorry that was so unrealistic, I'm just kind of running out of ideas for this story. Someone told me in a review that they didn't think they liked the story any better so I guess that meant it wasn't interesting. I'm just trying to come up with new ideas for stories because I don't want to be cliché. Well as always please drop a review. I won't be angry if you tell me it's boring or bad. Well ill try to update soon. And one more thing I promise the next chapters will be happy. Please drop a review

Junjofangirl18 out


	7. Chapter 7 rewritten

AN: Ok guys I'm back, I have decided to rewrite chapter 7. I realized that chapter 7 moved really fast. So I am going to rewrite it and add a little more detail and make things go a little slower. So I hope you guys like this chapter a bit more after I rewrite it. Please remember to drop a review and tell me what you thought of this whole story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

Leaving you behind

Chapter 7

Akihiko sat in his messy apartment in front of his computer. There was nothing he could type; he was all out of inspiration. He had already written all the sad love stories he could ever come up with. The silver haired man stared back at the blank screen that seemed to mock him.

"Ugh I can't come up with anything, there's nothing I can write. I am absolutely and totally out of inspiration." Akihiko said as he slammed his hands down on the computer keyboard.

"But Sensie, how could you possibly be out of inspiration, you're depressed all the time that should be enough inspiration. I heard that you get more inspiration for romance novels when your sad then when your love stuck" Aikawa said as threw he hands up in the air. This was bad, if Akihiko wasn't making novels that meant that Aikawa wasn't making money.

Akihiko leaned back into his chair and began to think. He missed Misaki so much. He knew he was the one who pushed Misaki away when he was released from the hospital but that was because he was angry. If he could go back in time he was immediately take his lover back. Rin was taken to jail after the trial which she pleaded not guilty. Misaki had tried to apologize to Akihiko many times, but since Akihiko was angry he didn't pay much attention to the words coming out Misaki's mouth.

Aikawa seemed to notice the way that her boss was feeling low. After Misaki left his stories became sad again. Almost all of the stories Akihiko wrote consisted of one of the lovers dying. Each story Akihiko had written since Misaki left had a tragic ending.

"Sensie what wrong?" The red haired editor asked. This time she was truly worried about Akihiko. She remembered what had happened the last time Misaki wasn't around. 'What if Akihiko tries to cut himself again' Aikawa asked herself.

"I just miss my Misaki so much. I know I was the one who told him to leave after the horrible incident with Rin, but that was only because I was angry." Akihiko could feel himself growing sadder with each mention of Misaki's name. "I just feel like I have nothing to live for."

"Why don't you just call him and tell him how you feel." The older woman asked as she laid a hand Akihiko's shoulder.

"I do, I always feel like calling him but we've been apart for three years. What if Misaki has a girlfriend or a wife, or a family? The author sighed, the idea of Misaki having a family that wasn't with him killed him inside. The whole idea of Misaki having a wonderful life without him killed him inside; he just wanted his Misaki back.

"Um sensie, the truth is Misaki doesn't have a girlfriend or a family. Misaki calls me on a regular basis to ask me about you. He keeps sitting around hoping you'll call but you never do." The editor said as she turned her head to the side as to avoid Akihiko's gaze.

"W-why didn't you tell me this" Akihiko said as he felt himself getting very frustrated. "All these years and you never told me Misaki wanted me to call him and ask for forgiveness!"

"Sensie I did tell you, I told you many times. You were always far too depressed to listen to anything I was saying." Aikawa crossed her arms and gave her boss a "duh" look. She swore, Akihiko was good at writing but he was really stupid when it came to anything else.

Immediately Akihiko grabbed his phone and dialed Misaki's number. He listened as the phone rang, hoping Misaki would pick up. Suddenly some automatic voice told him the phone he was trying to reach had been canceled. This left Akihiko very puzzled, he wondered if this meant Misaki disconnected his phone so he couldn't reach him. But then it finally hit Akihiko that Misaki probably bought a new phone since I phones were invented and no longer wanted his pink flip phone.

Akihiko decided he would just confront Misaki at his home. Using the power of the internet Akihiko found Misaki's address. Luckily Misaki was only a few blocks away from him living in an apartment. Immediately Akihiko began to walk to Misaki's house. When he reached his apartment regret started to set in. "What if he doesn't want to be with me." Akihiko asked himself. Despite all of his worries Akihiko successfully rang the doorbell.

"U-usagi San!" Were the first things that came out of Misaki's mouth when he opened the front door. He was astonished to see his lover there, smiling the best smile ever. It had been so long since the two last saw each other. Misaki had the urge to fling himself at his older lover and embrace him for eternity.

"Hi, Misaki" Was all Akihiko could muster. He felt his heart fill with joy at the sight of his cute little lover. He hoped Misaki hadn't slept with anyone during their time apart.

"U-Usagi San what are you doing here" The young brunette asked as he stepped closer to Akihiko.

"I'm here to apologize, three years ago when I told you I didn't want you anymore; that was a lie. The truth is I was just angry and I was thinking with my brain instead of my heart. I could never hate you; I could never go without you. So I'm here to tell you that I am sorry." Akihiko said while standing proudly in front of his lover. He had been bearing those feelings for three horrible years; it felt good to let them out.

"Usagi San do you truly mean that?" Misaki said as his beautiful emerald green eyes filled with tears. The words his lover was saying was making him feel so weak in the knees. Misaki knew that he truly loved this man.

"Of course I mean that and to prove it to you I want you to move back in with me and marry me." Akihiko said as he hugged Misaki

"MARRY YOU! Doesn't this seem like its moving a little too fast?" Misaki asked, astonished at Akihiko's words.

"Your right, this is moving a little too fast; but that's how are whole relationship has been ever since the beginning." The silver haired man said with a smile before taking his lovers face in his hands and leaning in for a perfect kiss.

AN: Ok guys so that's my chapter 7 rewritten. I've realized that my chapters turn out a lot better when I'm writing them fully awake. I'm sorry there was no lemon even though I said there would be, but I'm not that good at writing lemon anyways so it would have sucked. Anyways let me know if you thought this chapter was better than my last chapter 7 Oh and if you have the time please check out my new story "Babysitter for hire". Well that's all for today, please drop a review

Junjofangirl18 out


End file.
